


palagi, jongin at kyungsoo.

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Letters, M/M, Slice of Life, soft fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Palagi.Palaging tinatangi.Palaging pinipili.Palaging mamahalin.Pinaglayo ng panahon ngunit sa huli ay sa isa't isa pa rin uuwi.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	palagi, jongin at kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ang kapal ng mukha kong mag-fic habang naghahabol ng deadlines. Isang ano lang 'to short drabble dahil may nakita lang akong crew sa ibaba ng building namin.
> 
> And ito na ang sagot. <3 uwu. para kay camilla na chinallenge akong maikli lang na fic. hmm, sana maikli nga 'to. HAHAHA. 
> 
> Isang soft fic sa isang busy na gabi. Munting alay, sana ay magustuhan niyo.

_ Sampung taon. _

Gano'n na katagal nang huli silang magkita ng kababatang si Kyungsoo na lumipad pa-Canada kasama ang pamilya nito noong mga bata pa sila.

Marami silang hinabing mga pangako dati sa probinsya. Isinusulat sa bangkang papel at paaanurin sa ilog hanggang sa umabot ito sa kung saan man tangayin ng agos.

  
  


_ "Gusto kong maging teacher paglaki natin, Jongin. O kaya ay chef! Parang kagaya ni Nanay, masarap magluto!" _

  
  


_ Sabi ng batang si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang krayola at nagkukulay sa coloring book.  _

_ "Ikaw Jongin, anong gusto mo pagtanda mo?" _

_ Nag-angat siya ng tingin kay Kyungsoo, kung iisipin ay wala pa silang muwang sa ganitong bagay. Natural na bata, maraming nilalamang pangarap ang isip. _

_ "Gusto kong maging pulis o kaya ay magtrabaho sa opisina kagaya ng anak ni Aling Nena sa kanto. Sa banko nagta-trabaho para maraming pera." _

_ Bumungisngis si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pagsusulat sa kuwaderno para sa takdang-aralin. _

_ "Pero gusto ko ring mag-abroad kagaya ni Tatay. Gusto kong makasakay ng eroplano!" _

_ Lumabi siya kay Kyungsoo dahil ni minsan ay hindi pa sila nagkakalayo liban sa mga panahong nagpupunta ang kani-kanilang pamilya sa Maynila. _

_ "Hmm. Paano 'yon, Soo? E di magkalahiwalay na tayo! Baka magkaroon ka na ng bagong best friend. Malulungkot ako." _

_ Sinakop ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin gamit ang maliit nitong kamay. Malambot at mabango, amoy Johnson's baby powder. _

_ "Kahit naman maglayo tayo, ikaw pa rin ang best friend ko. Basta promise mo sa akin na ako lang din favorite mo! Tapos kapag nagkita ulit tayo, mayaman na tayo! Marami nang laman mga ref natin tapos marami ring chickenjoy!" _

_ Humalik si Jongin sa matatabang pisngi ng kaibigan at tumango kasabay nang pag-aalalay ng masayang ngiti rito. _

_ "Oo naman! Tapos kasing-galing mo na magluto si Nanay mo! Ako naman may-ari na ng banko!" _

  
  


_ Sa murang isip, napakaraming inosenteng pangarap ang nabuo nila. Maliit man iyon o masiyadong malaki, basta alam ni Jongin na hindi naman masamang mangarap. Iyon na lang ang tanging libre sa mundo nila. _

  
  
  


Ngunit nagkamali si Jongin dahil maraming nangyari, naunang tangayin ng agos ang bangka ni Kyungsoo. Nakarating na iyon sa malayo habang siya ay hindi yata lumayo sa pampang ang bangka. Kahit anong lakas ng hangin ay naiwan siya roon, hindi natupad ang maliliit na pangako dahil nagkalayo sila. 

Nasa gitna sila ng ika-limang baitang nang malaman ni Jongin na ipe-petisyon na si Kyungsoo kasama ang nanay at Kuya nito papuntang Canada. Maganda raw kasi ang in-offer na trabaho sa tatay ng kanyang kaibigan. Sinagot na rin umano ng employer ang pag-aaral ng magkapatid na Do.

Sa batang edad ay natutunan ni Jongin kung paano mag-isa dahil wala naman siyang ibang kaibigang pinakamalapit sa puso niya kundi si Kyungsoo lamang. Nalaman niya kung paano maiwanan ng nag-iisang kasangga niya sa buhay.

Bukod pa roon ay namatay ang tatay ni Jongin sa kalagitnaan ng pag-aaral niya sa Maynila. Kaya imbes na magpatuloy sa pag-aaral sa kolehiyo ay huminto si Jongin at nagbanat ng buto. Hindi kayang pagsabayin ang pag-aaral kaya naisip niyang magtrabaho na lang talaga upang makaipon at makatulong sa kapatid at nanay niyang naiwan sa probinsya.

  
  


Hindi niya natupad lahat ng pangarap niya para sa sarili at habang nakatingin sa profile ni Kyungsoo sa facebook. Isa na itong chef sa Canada, naabot nito ang mga gustong gawin sa buhay habang si Jongin ay na-stuck na sa pagkudkod ng kaldero, paglalampaso ng sahig sa isang seafood restaurant. 

Maghapong babad sa pagtayo at pagpupunas ng mga mesa, sa pagtulo ng pawis dahil sa init sa kusina. Nagsusugat na ang mga daliri minsan sa paghuhugas ng pinggan at kumakalam ang sikmura.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Nang makaalis si Kyungsoo ay matagal pa silang nagkausap. Idinadaan nila sa liham dahil hindi pa uso ang teknolohiya dati. Matagal ang dating ng mga sulat kaya isang bultuhan ang pagpapadala niya ng sulat maging pati ng postcards ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ Dear Kyungsoo, _

_ Natanggap mo na ba ang mga sulat ko? Pasensya ka na, ngayon lang ako nakasagot. Medyo mahal kasi magpadala diyan sa Canada. Hindi ko pa alam gumamit ng email kagaya mo pero hayaan mo, sasagutin kita diyan kapag nagkaroon na ako ng access sa internet.  _

_ Bukas na pala ang byahe ko pa-Maynila. Doon ako manunuluyan kina Tito at Tita. :) Kumusta ka na? Nag-aaral ka bang mabuti? Magkokolehiyo na tayo, Kyungsoo. Pumasa ako sa isang magandang unibersidad sa Maynila para mag-aral ng tungkol sa business at marketing.  _

_ Hindi ako makakalimot sa mga pangako natin. Marami akong pinadalang litrato noong graduation ko. Guwapo pa rin ba ako?! :D _

_ Miss na kita, Kyungsoo. Ingat ka palagi diyan. Sana magkita na tayo sa lalong madaling panahon. _

_ Ikaw parati. Ikaw lang sa akin. _

_ Palaging sa iyo, _

_ Jongin _

  
  
  
  


_ At sa bawat natatanggap ni Kyungsoo na liham ay umiinit ang puso niya, kalakip din ng mga sulat ang mga litrato niya sa Canada. Hindi siya nakakalimot sa kinagisnang bansa at ang nag-iisang kaibigan niya mula pa noon. _

  
  


_ Si Jongin. _

  
  


_ Sa paglipas ng panahon, kahit na malayo sila ay lumalago rin ang damdamin niya para sa kaibigan. Lumaki itong matipuno at guwapo. Kahit noong mga bata palang sila ay alam na ni Kyungsoo na magiging habulin ito ng babae at maging ng mga lalaki. _

_ Milya at tila mundo ang pagitan nilang dalawa ngunit hindi nagbabago ang pagtingin niya rito. Marami na silang na-miss na pangyayari sa buhay ng isa’t isa ngunit mas lalo lang nananabik si Kyungsoo at nangungulila para rito. _

  
  
  


_ Dear Jongin, _

_ Kumusta ka na? Maayos naman ako rito, magkokolehiyo na rin ako sa August. Ang guwapo mo sa mga pictures mo ha. Ako heto nananaba na, hindi na ako tumangkad hahaha. :D May mga padala rin akong litrato sa ‘yo. Nagpunta kami ng Niagara falls noong weekend. Sana ay maisama kita rito pagdating ng araw. _

_ Miss na miss kita, Jongin. Sana ay okay ka lang diyan. Hindi ko alam kung gaano katagal inaabot ng dating ang mga sulat ko pero kapag may email ka na at bagong telepono, ibigay mo sa akin kaagad ang detalye mo para naman makapag-usap tayo nang mas mabilis. _

_ At aaminin ko na ‘to. Mahal kita. Ikaw pa rin, parati. _

_ Palagi, _

_ Kyungsoo <3 _

  
  
  


Tumuloy ang ganoong pag-uusap nila ni Kyungsoo, mga sulat na inaabot ng buwan dumating ngunit tinugunan niya ang damdamin ng kaibigan. Pangarap niya rin si Kyungsoo at sana naman kahit sa usaping pag-ibig ay matupad ang hiling niya. 

  
  
  


Ngunit habang lumalalim ang pagtingin nila ni Kyungsoo sa isa’t isa ay doon din nagsimula ang pagtatago niya ng sikreto rito. Habang binibida ni Kyungsoo ang mga achievements nito bilang chef sa isang hotel sa Canada, si Jongin naman ay nagpapanggap na nasa opisina siya. Ipinapakita niya ang corporate office ngunit hindi pinaaalam na isa lamang service crew si Jongin sa seafood restaurant.

  
  


Nasa labas siya at tumitipa sa telepono. Nanahimik habang hindi pa nagsisimula ang shift at ibinibida ni Jongin sa chat kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyayari sa kanya maliban sa mga pangit na detalye at parte ng trabaho. 

Nakayuko siya at nagtatago sa mga kasamahan ngunit nagulat si Jongin nang sikuhin siya ng kaibigang si Sehun.

“Ayan ka na naman sa pagpapanggap mo kay lover boy mo. Alam ko namang base sa mga kuwento mo, kahit anong mangyari ay tanggap ka naman ni Kyungsoo mo. Huwag mo nang ilihim, sige ka kapag umuwi iyon tapos nadaan sa atin mas mahihirapan ka.”

  
  


Napalabi si Jongin at tumitig sa mga video na pinadala ni Kyungsoo. Miss na miss na niya ito kahit sampung taon na silang hindi nagkikita, masaya si Jongin na natupad ni Kyungsoo ang mga pangarap nito.

  
  


Minsan ay nanliliit si Jongin sa sarili kaya hindi maamin ang totoong trabaho kay Kyungsoo. Inilihim niya dahil hiyang-hiya siya sa sarili, napakarami niyang pangarap. Inaasahan siya ng pamilya subalit ni isa sa mga ninanais nito para sa kanya ay walang natupad.

  
  


“Payong kaibigan lang naman ‘yon, pare. Siyempre ikaw pa rin masusunod dito. Una na ako sa loob ha? Baka dumating na si boss, pasok ka na rin maya-maya, kapag nahuli ka no’n yari tayo rito.”

Tumango na si Jongin at sumaglit pang tumitig sa telepono niya at nakita muli ang sunod-sunod na mensage ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Kyungsoo *angel emoji* :

_ Love? _

_ Work ka na? _

_ Tutulog muna ako. :) _

_ May surprise ako sa ‘yo next week. _

_ Good luck sa work mo, marami ba clients? _

_ I love you! _

  
  


Lumunok si Jongin kinakain ng kaba at guilt dahil nagsisinungaling siya halos ilang taon na rin.

Jongin *bear emoji* :

_ Anong surprise ‘yan? Hehehe. _

_ Work na po, love. _

_ Tulog mahimbing. _

_ Mahal kita. Palagi. _

_ Ikaw lang. :) <3 _

  
  
  


Dumaan ang isang linggo na palaging ipinapangako ni Jongin sa sarili na aamin na siya sa totoo, na matanggap man siya ni Kyungsoo o hindi ay proud siya sa trabahong dahilan kung bakit niya nabubuhay ang pamilya.

Hindi man siya nakapagtapos, ang mahalaga ay wala siyang ginagawang masama para makapanakit ng iba. Nagta-trabaho siya ng marangal upang maitaguyod ang mga taong umaasa sa kanya.

  
  


Kaya naman nagtaka si Jongin dahil dalawang araw nang hindi nagpaparamdam si Kyungsoo, wala man lang  _ seen _ o balita kung maayos lang ito kahit ayaw aminin ay nag-aalala siya sa kasintahan.

Opening ang shift ni Jongin kaya nangangalumata siya gawa ng puyat. Pagsapit ng tanghali ay pupungas-pungas pa rin siya. May bagong customer kaya naman inasistehan niya ito. Nagpunas siya ng kamay habang tangan ang piraso ng papel. Nakahanda na ang ngiti niya.

“Hi ma’am, sir, ready na po kayo mag-order?”

Nakatingin si Jongin sa balat ng mga taong nakaupo sa puwesto ngayon. Makinis at maputi ang mga iyon. Mukhang  _ anak mayaman _ .

“Isang unli crab po,” Doon nag-angat ng tingin ang customer at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin,  _ “Jongin, love? Ikaw ba ‘yan?!” _

Lumunok siya at hindi pinansin ang lalaki. Lumingon siya sa ibang katabi ni Kyungsoo at kinuha ang order ng mga ito. Nag-iinit ang mga mata niya at kinakabahan sa nangyayari. Nahuli siya ng nobyo sa panahong hindi niya inaasahan.

Dama niya ang titig ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi niya iyon pinansin. “10-15 minutes po ang serving time natin, tawagin niyo lang po ako kung may additional orders pa po.”

  
  


Nang makapasok sa kusina ay doon lang pinakawalan ni Jongin ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib. Mababaliw na siya sa kaiisip, ayaw niyang lumabas dahil alam niyang may pagkakataong magalit si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  
  


Pagkatapos niyang manggaling sa smoking area ay nakita niyang bakante na ang puwesto nila Kyungsoo. Ngunit mas nagulat siya sa katotohanang inaabangan siya nito’t bigla na lang dinamba ng yakap.

  
  


_ “Surprise, love? W-Wrong timing ba? Puwede na ba kitang yakapin? Na-miss kita.” _

Kagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at kahit gustong hawakan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay naiilang siya dahil bukod sa amoy alimasag ay nahihiya talaga siya.

Hindi sa ganitong pagkakataon niya gustong umamin. 

Ngunit hindi mapipigilan ang damdaming nananabik at nangungulila. Hindi na nakaalma pa si Jongin nang yakapin siya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi alintana ang pagkakaiba nilang dalawa. Amoy niya ang matamis na pabango ng lalaki habang si Jongin ay amoy  _ seafood _ pa rin.

  
  


“S-Sorry,” Hinga niya rito at nagnakaw ng halik sa noo ni Kyungsoo, “No, huwag kang kakalas. Nahihiya ako sa ‘yo, love. Hindi natupad mga pangarap ko. Ngayon nandito ako, nagtitiyaga sa maliit na kusina. Nagsusugat mga kamay, hindi ko man lang mapantayan ‘yung naabot mo. Namatay si Tatang noong malapit na sana ako makatapos. Hanggang sa nagtrabaho na lang ako.”

May luha na sa mata ni Jongin nang kupkupin ni Kyungsoo ang buo niyang mukha at tumitig sa mata niya. 

“Gusto ko sanang magalit sa 'yo pero masyado kitang mahal at naiintindihan kita. At kung nahihiya ka, hindi kailangan kasi proud ako palagi sa naabot mo. I love you."

Ngumiti si Jongin at humalik sa tungki ng ilong ni Kyungsoo. "Thank you, love. Mahal din kita. Sorry na rin hindi pa ako nakakapagbihis. May 3 hours pa ako sa shift. Hihintayin mo ba ako?"

  
  


Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang kapit sa kamay niya.

  
  


"Dito lang ako, Jongin. Hihintayin kita. Palagi 'yon. Palaging ikaw ang mamahalin ko."

  
  
  
  


Palaging sila. Palaging pipiliin ang isa't isa.


End file.
